


Transformations (puzzle)

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Willa Shakespeare</p><p>This is a puzzle. Orac likes puzzles. Why don't you try it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in Gambit 12

[](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/hermitlibraryarchivist/media/TRANSFRM_zps4auwfr0w.jpeg.html)


	2. Answers

 

**Coma** | **Avon** | **Blake**  
---|---|---  
Come | Aeon |  Slake  
Core |  Neon | Stake  
Corn | Noon | Stale  
Coon | Nook | Stile  
Noon |  Cook or Took | Stilt  
Neon | Cool Tool | Stint  
Aeon |  Fool Fool | Saint  
Avon  
**Blake** | **Vila** | **Sula**  
---|---|---  
Brake | Vile | Sulk Silk or Sunk  
Brave |  Mile |  Milk Sung  
Crave | Mire | Mile Song  
Crane |  Hire | Mole Long  
Crone | Here | Move Lone  
Clone | Hero |  Love Love  
**Sula** | **Avon** | **Cally**  
---|---|---  
Hula |  Aeon | Calls  
Hull |  Neon | Cells  
Hall | Noon |  Sells  
Hale |  Moon | Seals  
Hate | Morn | Seats  
More | Slats or Spats  
Mole or Mire | Slate Spate  
Vole Mile | State  
Vile Vile | Stale  
Vila Vila | Stole  
Stone  
Atone  
Alone  
Clone  
  
 

 


End file.
